Ultimatum
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Zoom has given Harry an ultimatum. How far will Harry go to protect Jesse? Written before "Running to Stand Still" aired. Character death.


_**Salutations! I wrote this one last week before Running to Stand Still Aired. I found myself wondering, how far Wells would go to protect or save Jesse. This is the result. Hope you folks like it. Also, no beta so all mistakes are my own. Comments and reviews welcomed. Not mine and I make no monies from this! -CT**_

 **Ultimatum**

An ultimatum had been issued. He'd been told what he had to do to get Jesse free. Standing on top of S.T.A.R. labs, Harrison Wells of Earth 2 stared out at the city. It wasn't his city. He didn't belong here. When he'd first come here, he'd not planned to stay long. Despite his best efforts, he'd let them into his life. He'd tried so hard to keep a distance. If he didn't become friendly with anyone, he wouldn't care as much. That way, when he left, it wouldn't hurt. At least, that had been his plan. None of his plans had worked. Now he was faced with a choice. He either did what Zoom had told him, and maybe got Jesse back, or he did things his way. Harrison Wells hated being told what to do. Closing his blue eyes, he let the tears filling his eyes dance down his cheeks. With his eyes still shut, he took several deep breaths, taking a moment to memorize the feeling of the wind on his face. Summoning a mental image of Jesse smiling and laughing, he opened his eyes. His decision was made. Taking one last breath, he gazed at the city for the last time, and turned to head inside. He had preparations to make.

24hrs Later

Barry didn't know what to think. Squinting against the pouring rain, he tried to focus on his attacker. The crowd had cleared a circle when the first attack came. Barry hadn't been expecting it. He'd been on his way to respond to a bank robbery when the surge of energy had rocked into him in the middle of the city. Trying to shake off the pain the blast had caused, he glared again at his attacker.

"What the hell do you want?" Barry demanded. The man was standing in shadows but at Barry's challenge, he stepped forwards. "Harry?" Barry's eyes went wide as he recognized the man who had, up until just now, been trying to help him fight off Zoom. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I have to," the other man responded. "I kill you, Zoom frees Jesse." Rain pounded down around them, their words swallowed by the sound of the droplets impacting the world. Barry wondered if the crowd could hear them. It didn't really matter.

"So that's it? You're just going to kill me?" Barry couldn't believe it was happening again. He'd made the mistake of trusting Harrison Wells and once more, he'd misplaced that trust.

"There is nothing I want more in this world or the next, than the safety of my daughter," Harrison answered, stalking forwards. "So, if I have to kill you, or die trying, I will." The rain had plastered his dark hair to his head and droplets ran down his face like tears.

"Then come and get me." Their eyes locked and Barry was shocked to see sadness and regret in Wells's bright blue ones. A part of his brain wondered what Harry was doing. Something didn't seem right. Eyes narrowing, Barry moved.

They both acted at the same time. Barry bolted forward, planning to disarm Wells, who opened up with another blast from the weapon he'd used on King Shark. The speedster's world filled with pain, but he kept running. Smashing into the older man, Barry sent Wells flying across the clearing. He'd hit the scientist with enough force that only a tree stopped the man's flight. Wells dropped the weapon. All around them people cried out, cheering Barry on against the other man. At the base of the tree, Wells groaned and rolled to his stomach.

"You know you can't win this," Barry called out. Instead of answering, Wells struggled to his feet, staggering over to retrieve his gun. Shaking his head, Barry darted forwards again. He managed to knock the gun from Wells's hands and landed a blow, knocking the older man back into the tree once more. "Give up," Barry demanded.

"You know I can't," Wells countered, struggling to his feet. The rain poured down harder. Wells scooped up a handful of mud and tossed it at Barry. It splatted across the speedster's face, briefly blinding Barry. By the time Barry got his eyes cleared Wells had almost made it to the gun.

Still hurting from the previous blasts, Barry raced for the gun as well. Their hands wrapped around the weapon at the same time. As they struggled for dominance, thunder cracked and lightening danced. In their hands, the weapon was struck, causing in overload and sending both men flying in opposite directions. Electricity sizzled through their bodies and Barry lay sprawled on the ground, gazing up into the rain for a moment.

"Oh man, that hurt," Barry grumbled to himself as he struggled to his feet. His whole body was buzzing and he wasn't sure if it hurt or just felt weird. Carefully he moved his limbs, wondering if there was any damage. He couldn't feel any. Remembering his opponent, he looked for Wells.

The crowd was pushing back in on them. All around them people were muttering softly. Barry felt dizzy and light headed as his gaze fell on the body 100 yards away. Praying that the battle was over but not Wells's life, he raced over to the fallen man. "Harry," Barry called out as he slid across the slick grass on his knees.

The body looked broken. Burns radiated out from just above his stomach, fabric either burned away or melted to seared skin. "Oh, God," Barry said as he took in all the damage. One arm was bently oddly where there wasn't a joint. Wells's legs were twisted at an odd angle compared to the rest of his body. "Just, hang on," Barry begged the other man.

"Flash," Harrison forced the name past numb lips. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze pushing in on him. Something large and grey came close. "Flash, are you okay?" With his uninjured arm, he blindly groped for the young speedster.

"I'm here," Barry said, leaning down. "I'm alright." He caught the waving hand and Wells's fingers clung to the red-gloved limb. "I'll get you to a doctor."

"No," Wells blinked against the growing darkness, trying to keep focused on the face above. All he could make out were those green eyes. "I'm ready for this." Pausing, he took a long gasping breath. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you. The charge, from the gun. Did you take it?" Barry nodded and then realized that the other man's eyes were barely seeing him.

"Yes," Barry managed.

"Good. It should help charge you. Make you faster. Defeat Zoom," Harrison begged him. "Do what I couldn't, and save my baby girl. If I'm dead, Zoom won't be guarding her as closely." The darkness was growing as numbness overtook his body. "Please. Rescue her." His voice was going raw, fading fast.

"I will," Barry promised, realizing that Wells had never intended to kill him. It had all been a show. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to do this. We could have done like we did with Light." Lightning flashed, illuminating the dying man's face. While pain wrinkled his brow, there was also a sense of relief about him.

"You are many things, Flash, including a crappy actor," Harrison answered truthfully. "But you were also a good friend to me. Thank you." Everything was gone except for the sound of Barry's voice. "Tell Jay, I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

"No, hang on," Barry begged. It was too late. "No." Wells's body had gone limp and while his eyes were still open, they were unseeing. The rain continued to fall, until the sightless blues were looking up through puddles. "Harry." He whispered the name, thunder drowning out everything. Fighting back tears, Barry gathered the body in his arms and stood. Wells's lifeless form hung limply as Barry cradled it to his chest. Shaking from his anguish, Barry glanced once at the crowd of people. Some of them were holding up phones, probably recording. Looking back down at the body in his arms, Barry felt the tears fall as he raced off into the night.


End file.
